Backpack electro-shocking or electro-fishing devices have been used in the prior art for stunning and sampling fish. These devices typically impart a series of electrical pulses between an anode and a cathode that momentarily paralyze a fish caught in the electrical field. These devices are designed to allow fish to be stunned without causing any injury to the fish. A fish will typically fully recover from the momentary stun received within moments. An example of such a device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,668.